


Movie Night

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [258]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/26/19: “positive, sense, show”





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/26/19: “positive, sense, show”

“It makes no sense. Why would the Empire build a second Death Star with the exact same design flaw as the first one?”

“Derek, I love you very much but if you don’t say something positive about _Return of the Jedi_ in two seconds I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“Come on, Stiles, show some objectivity!”

“ _Never!_ And I’m not speaking to you the rest of the night either.”

“Not even if I do _this_...”

“No fair! You can’t pleasure me with the same lips that just criticized one of my favorite movies.”

“I can’t? That’s what _you_ think.”


End file.
